Sin Salida
by x.LittleRabbit.x
Summary: AU. Akane se mudó a Tokio para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una reconocida periodista. Jamás imaginó que al conocer a aquel chico que tocó a su puerta sólo para pedirle una taza de azúcar se vería envuelta en una situación de la cual no hay escapatoria. Ranma&Akane. Nuevo episodio UP!
1. Episodio 1 — El chico de la trenza

**Episodio 1**

**El chico de la trenza. **

La habitación permanecía con las luces apagadas, sólo los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por las persianas cerradas iluminaban a medias el escritorio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas, mientras que en el monitor iban apareciendo sin fin de letras.

Por fin, después de aproximadamente una hora el sonido se detuvo. Akane levantó la vista del ordenador y estiró los brazos, al fin había logrado completar el artículo que llevaba escribiendo desde tres días antes, sólo le faltaba darle una revisada y estaría listo para enviarlo a la revista "Belle" la revista de moda más importante de Tokio, aunque no le interesaba en realidad la moda, sería excelente si aceptaran publicar su artículo.

Hizo tronar sus dedos y bostezó, estaba cansada, se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó sobre ella boca arriba, apoyando una mano en su frente; el techo estaba desgastado y había una que otra telaraña colgando por ahí... Ya limpiaria en otra ocasión.

Tomó un libro de su mesita de noche y comenzó a leer, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando en la habitación de al lado se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de cajas siendo arrastradas por aquí y por allá.

"Qué raro" pensó Akane "se suponía que nadie vivía en el apartamento de al lado".

Y así era, el departamento 3C había permanecido vacío desde que cuatro meses atrás, el anterior inquilino lo destruyó el mismo tras llegar borracho una noche, aún recordaba que se asustó mucho y se quedó encerrada en la habitación hasta que llegó la policía. ¿Tal vez ya lo habían reparado? Si era así, ella no lo notó. Intentó continuar con su lectura cuando el ruido terminó, pero en un momento un "toc, toc" en su puerta la interrumpió. ¿La casera?, rápidamente echó un vistazo al calendario en la pared, no, aún faltaba una semana para el día de la renta, tampoco había pedido comida a domicilio.

El "toc, toc" volvió a repetirse, Akane se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de girar la perilla, maldijo que la dichosa puerta no tuviera mirilla. Al abrir, en su rostro se dibujó la sorpresa, un chico que nunca antes había visto estaba parado frente a ella con una taza vacía en la mano. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y llevaba el negro cabello atado en una trenza.

—Hola —le dijo el chico.

—Hola —respondió Akane con duda.

—Acabo de mudarme al departamento de al lado, el 3C —explicó el desconocido señalando a la puerta donde tenía pintado el número y la letra —lo siento por el ruido, estas paredes son delgadas, como sea, iba a tomar algo de té y me di cuenta que no tenía azúcar, ¿tú no tienes un poco? —mostró la taza con una sonrisa y Akane lo miró de forma extraña antes de responder.

—Claro, espera un minuto —y cerró la puerta levemente dejando una abertura pequeña. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Y que confianzas eran esas de venir a pedirle azúcar? ¡Ni siquiera se había presentado! Akane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse, daba igual, si le daba lo que quería se marcharía y con suerte la dejaría leer.

Se dirigió a su muy compacta cocina, donde apenas y había una estufa pequeña, un refrigerador también pequeño y un lavamanos; tomó el recipiente de azúcar de la encimera y volvió a la puerta.

—Toma —le dijo al chico mientras le hacía un gesto para que acercara la taza, la lleno a tope para estar segura.

—Muchas gracias —el ojiazul ya había dado la vuelta para irse cuando cambió de opinión y giró nuevamente —por cierto, no me presenté, me llamo Ranma, un gusto conocerte ¡nos vemos!

Y se marchó, sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Akane.

—Que chico tan raro —murmuró Akane mientas cerraba la puerta. Miró hacia su cama, ya estaba todo obscuro y solo la luz de la luna proyectada sombras en la habitación, suspiró, seguiría trabajando mañana. Llevó el bote con azúcar a la cocina, apagó el ordenador, recogió las cosas sobre la cama y se acostó para poco después quedarse dormida.

A las 6 de la mañana en punto el fiel despertador de Akane sonaba con su habitual pitido, estiró la mano y lo apagó, se quito las sábanas y se quedó tumbada un rato pensando en nada, apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando se levantó de un salto diciéndose a si misma "Hora de empezar el día" con mucha energía práctico un poco de boxeo con un saco viejo que tenía colgado entre el baño y el sofá que hacía de sala de estar, después se ducho, desayuno algo ligero y salió de su departamento dispuesta para su trabajo. Al pasar por la puerta del 3C un pensamiento fugaz sobre el chico de la noche anterior cruzó su mente, pero no se detuvo.

—Buenos días —saludó a la casera cuando hubo llegado a la planta baja, era una viejita encorvada con el cabello canoso.

—Buenos días Akane-san —respondió cortésmente mientras continuaba su labor de barrer el pórtico.

—Disculpe Sachiko-san, no quiero parecer entrometida pero... ¿Cuándo arreglaron el apartamento 3C—preguntó Akane, picada por la curiosidad.

—Ah, no fue arreglado —dijo Sachiko sin inmutarse —se lo renté a un chico por la mitad de precio, dijo que no le importaba que el papel tapiz estuviera roto, ni los agujeros de las cortinas.

—Ya veo —dijo Akane para luego despedirse de la anciana e irse a su trabajo.

Así que el chico de la trenza había rentado el apartamento sin arreglarlo, eso lo hacía parecer aún más raro.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera como el inquilino anterior que había destrozado las paredes y agujereado los muebles, no quería otro loco como vecino y mucho menos problemas de ningún tipo.

Por supuesto, ella no podía saber todo lo que el destino tenía deparado para ella...

**Continuara...**

Hola chicos y chicas, este es mi primer long fic en fanfiction net, si no lo notaron esto es un Universo Alterno, pero no teman, aparecerán más personajes del mundo de Ranma 1/2.

Espero les haya gustado este primer episodio y si es así díganmelo con un review ¿siii? Se aceptan sugerencias :D

Hasta el próximo.

RANMA 1/2 PROPIEDAD DE R. TAKHASHI


	2. Episodio 2 — El azul de sus ojos

**Episodio 2 **

**El azul de sus ojos. **

Cuando Akane llegó a la agencia en la que trabajaba, había tanto alboroto en la entrada que le tomó más de cinco minutos pasar, y no se enteró de que se trataba sino hasta estar en su cubículo.

—Buenos días Akane-chan —saludó una de sus compañeras, la encargada de la sección gastronómica.

—Midori-chan, buenos días —respondió Akane sonriendo mientras se sentaba, acto seguido acercó su silla a la de Midori y le susurró —¿sabes porque hay tanto alboroto hoy?

–Ah, parece que han traído a una modelo famosa para la sección de moda.

—Vaya —dijo Akane, armaban tanto alboroto por algo que no era importante, o al menos no lo era para Akane.

Si Akane trabajaba para la revista local "Asa no Hoshi" era única y exclusivamente por su sección de "personas desaparecidas", sección de la cual ella se encargaba, recabando la información y escribiendo los artículos para rellenar dos páginas (pocas para un tema tan importante en su opinión); pero sentía que de esa forma podía aportar algo al mundo, algo que no fuera vano como los restaurantes más caros, la ropa de última moda, o las nuevas tendencias de maquillaje.

Akane comenzaba a revisar las fotos y la información de las personas que habían recibido tan sólo en la correspondencia de ese día y el anterior, eran por lo menos unas 30-40 personas, Akane debía leer todos los informes detenidamente y elegir a las que se publicarían en la edición del mes, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil, pues ninguna desaparición era menos importante que otra.

Algunas veces, principalmente tratándose de niños o adultos, aparecían a la semana sanos y salvos, pues tan sólo se habían perdido al apartarse de sus familiares. Otras tantas, (en su mayoría en casos de mujeres y varones jóvenes) lograban encontrarlos llenos de golpes y heridas, pero vivos. Y en otras ocasiones... Las peores de todas, las personas aparecían ya sin vida en algún lugar lejos de donde desaparecieron, en un bosque o en el fondo de un lago. Akane se estremeció, cada día, cada ocasión, resultaba muy difícil pensar en las familias de aquellas personas, en el dolor de haber perdido a su ser querido, de saber que ya nunca lo tendrían a su lado. Y eso era lo más doloroso.

—Akane-chan —una voz muy conocida para ella logró traerla a la realidad, alzó la vista y se encontró a un chico alto de cabello negro que traía al cuello una cámara fotográfica.

—Ryoga-kun, que gusto verte —sonrió la chica. Ryoga era uno de los fotógrafos que trabajaban para la revista, se encargaba normalmente de las fotografías de comida, por eso solía pasar por ahí para entregarle a Midori el material que necesitaba en sus artículos, porque como él solía decir "un artículo de comida no es nada sin una buena foto que te abra el apetito". Aunque por otro lado, lo que realmente apasionaba al chico, era fotografiar paisajes, Akane tenía su escritorio lleno de bellas postales que le traía de sus viajes, con fotos tomadas por él mismo, Ryoga tenía un espíritu aventurero que lo hacía ser muy activo y agradable, por eso se llevaban bien.

—Mira, te traje esto —dijo Ryoga entregándole una postal más. Esta vez se trataba de un lago en medio de un bosque, rodeado de diversas flores.

—Vaya, es hermosa —expresó Akane con voz soñadora, admiraba mucho el talento de su amigo —muchas gracias Ryoga.

—No hay porque —sonrió el chico con algo de nerviosismo, Akane no lo notaba pero cuando ella sonreía, un ligero rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas de Ryoga —recibiste mucha correspondencia hoy también ¿verdad?

—Si —suspiró Akane, para después tomar una foto de las del montón, una que llevaba viendo desde hacia tiempo y siempre llamaba su atención por la peculiar joven que aparecía en ella, una chica muy bonita de cabello rojo intenso que sonreía felizmente a la cámara, le dio el retrato a Ryoga —mira.

El chico la observó con detenimiento, y algo en su interior le dijo que la había visto antes.

—Lleva casi seis meses desaparecida —explicó Akane, y el chico recordó qué la había visto varias veces en las ediciones pasadas de la revista— y todavía no hay ninguna pista de su paradero, nadie la ha visto, nadie sabe nada de ella, es como si se la hubiese tratado la tierra.

—Vaya —exclamó Ryoga con gesto preocupado, giró la foto para ver la información y creyó entender porque Akane se fijaba tanto en aquella chica.

_Rika Akiyama. 17 años.__Desaparecida el 02 de Abril de 2007 en Nerima, Tokio. Vista por última vez cuando salía del instituto. Vestía el uniforme escolar._

"Nerima" pensaba Ryoga, incluso un chico tan distraído como él, comprendía la conexión entre la desafortunada chica y Akane, Akane misma le había contado que ella nació y creció en Nerima, y era obvio que aquello la conmocionara de sobremanera.

—¿L-la conocías? —preguntó Ryoga dudoso.

—No —afirmó Akane para su alivio —no la conocía pero... Me he puesto a pensar, si hubiese sido alguna de mis hermanas... Creo que no lo soportaría.

Los ojos marrones se tornaron tristes, invadidos por una ola de nostalgia al recordar el viejo hogar. Ryoga se sintió inmediatamente movido a intentar animar a la chica, le devolvió la foto y le dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo.

—Publicala nuevamente, estoy seguro de que pronto la van a encontrar.

—Gracias Ryoga —sonrió Akane mientras tomaba el retrato de vuelta en sus manos, el chico también sonrió.

—Bueno, debo irme

—¿Tan pronto?

—Si, llegó una nueva modelo y el jefe quiere que estemos todos para fotografiar _cada detalle de su magnífica belleza —_esto último lo dijo con tono sarcástico, imitando la voz de su jefe. Akane rió discretamente y lo dejó marchar.

Luego aparto la foto de la chica pelirroja y siguió con su trabajo.

Después de aquel largo día, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Akane caminaba a casa con tranquilidad, alejada por fin del bullicio del centro de Tokio disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol y la brisa otoñal, era tal su complacencia en la tranquilidad que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando esta se vio interrumpida por golpes y gritos con palabras nada agradables, no muy lejos de ella, diviso unas figuras masculinas en plena pelea, o eso le parecía, sea como sea, ella seguiría su camino, cualquier cosa que aquellos hombres estuvieran haciendo no era su problema, pero al pasar a su lado, pudo perfectamente distinguir una trenza negra que le pareció muy familiar.

Un chico joven estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, mientras que otros tres tipos con mala apariencia lo golpeaban entre patadas y puños, cuando la víctima pudo levantar un poco la vista, aquellos ojos azules e inconfundibles se clavaron en Akane.

—¿Que miras, mocosa? —espetó uno de los hombres al notar la presencia de Akane.

—¡¿Porqué lo están golpeando?! —reclamó ella sin querer.

—¡¿Y eso que te importa estúpida niña?!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella con el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearla. Sorprendida e indignada por tal acción, Akane esquivo a su atacante para acto seguido tomarlo por la espalda y utilizar su propio peso contra él, haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo.

Los otros dos, alertados por el ataque a su compañero, distrajeron la mirada mientras uno de ellos gruñía "maldita perra" cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlos, el chico en el suelo aprovechó el momento para derribar a ambos con un sólo movimiento y después atacarlos con una rapidez que Akane sólo había visto en las películas, dejándolos malheridos en menos de treinta segundos.

Los sujetos se levantaron a duras penas y huyeron despavoridos por un callejón. Akane miró al chico lleno de tierra, sangre y sudor, y confirmó que efectivamente era quien ella creía, el chico del departamento 3C... Ranma Saotome había dicho que se llamaba, el joven, agotado por la pelea se dejó caer al suelo, ella se le acercó y lo tomó por el brazo con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Así que eres de esos a los que les gusta meterse en problemas —le dijo

Pero la reacción de Ranma no fue lo que ella esperaba, pues el ojiazul la apartó de un manotazo y se levantó, enfadado.

—Y a ti te gusta meterte donde no te llaman —gruñó. Y simplemente se fue, dejando a Akane parada en medio de la calle totalmente confundida.

Para cuando Akane llegó al edifico donde vivía, la noche ya había caído y la chica de pelo corto estaba totalmente indignada.

¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para tratarla así? ¡Encima de que lo había ayudado! No podía ser que fuera tan imbécil, tan poco hombre ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? La noche anterior le había parecido tan amable... Un chico educado, un poco extraño, pero agradable. Y entonces se dio cuenta que había juzgado a una persona simplemente por haber cruzado dos palabras con él.

De alguna manera también era culpable... Se había metido en algo que no era de su incumbencia, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué le importaba a ella? No eran amigos, no eran ni conocidos, y sin embargo, cuando lo vio siendo golpeado tan cruelmente por aquellos sujetos, algo dentro de ella la obligó a defenderlo... En su interior sintió que no podía simplemente ignorarlo y marcharse.

Pasó por el departamento 3C y como por inercia se detuvo frente a él; ¿debía pedirle a aquel chico una explicación sobre su comportamiento? Dudó un momento, y acercó su mano para llamar a la puerta, pero se arrepintió nada más tocarla. Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la puerta se abrió ligeramente, no tenía llave, algo que le pareció extraño, y más extraño aún le pareció escuchar un quejido de dolor dentro del departamento.

—¿Que está... —estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta (más para sí qué para otra persona) cuando el sonido de algo estrellandose contra el suelo la puso en alerta, no supo porque pero abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna colandose en la ventana, estaba Ranma, tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente, a su lado había cuantiosas vendas llenas de sangre, alcohol, y una lámpara de mano, y cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo ver que el chico sostenía en su mano derecha una aguja con hilo mientas que con la izquierda tapaba la herida abierta de su abdomen.

Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, Ranma tampoco decía nada, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Akane buscó rápidamente su teléfono móvil en la bolsa con el fin de llamar a una ambulancia, pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número, una gruesa mano se posó sobre la suya impidiendolo continuar, era Ranma que la miraba profundamente, con los ojos vidriosos, quizás por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerlos abiertos.

—No quiero ir al hospital... —Akane quería decir un sorprendido ¿qué? Pero el agarre del chico se desvaneció y lo último que pudo ver en sus ojos fue una sincera súplica mientras pronunciaba —por favor.

**_Continuará..._**

Pues bien, tenemos un segundo encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, aunque un poco más desagradable que el anterior. ¿Ustedes que piensan que le pase a Ranma? ¡Díganme sus teorías!

Por otro lado ¿que les parece Ryoga de fotógrafo? Yo creo que le pega bastante XD

Ahora, los reviews:

Shojoranko, nancyricoleon, paulayjoaqui, bomchi y shadow: me da gusto que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews y aquí tienen la actualización :3

Vernica: ¡Gracias! A mi también me encanta la escena de Ranma tierno, aunque ya te digo que no será nada así a partir de ahora jeje, espero te guste.

Sailordancer: no te prometo algo épico, pero sí interesante por lo menos :)

Roberta saotome: Me alegra tanto que haya sido de tu agrado, y no te preocupes, tengo toda la historia planeada en mi cabeza, mientras vea que les gusta seguiré actualizando hasta el final :3

Ronoel: tu idea me parece interesante, y la verdad me recuerda a un ficker que ha escrito los oneshots más descabellados de Ranma y Akane jaja, por si no lo has leído se llama Leandro-sensei, busca su historia "Los 1001 oneshots de Ranma y Akane"

En general, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no imaginé que tendría tantos en el primer capítulo.. ¡Saludos! Y nos vemos pronto :)


	3. Episodio 3 ꟷ Sospechas

**Episodio III**

**Sospechas**

* * *

Akane daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el pasillo rogando que aquello no resultará demasiado sospechoso. De cuando en cuando echaba un vistazo a las escaleras para asegurarse que nadie subía hacia el tercer piso porque, claro, cualquiera se preguntaría que hacia ella parada frente al departamento del recién llegado ꟷy nada común— vecino y aún más porque un médico cosía la herida abierta de éste mientras el pobre luchaba por no soltar alaridos de dolor, aquello casi parecía una escena del crimen.

Por fin, después de tanto comerse las uñas y retorcer las manos sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro, una figura masculina salió del cuarto iluminado por una lámpara de noche que Akane había prestado para la ocasión; la chica se acercó al hombre con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

ꟷDoctor Kagewakiꟷ el doctor cerró lentamente la puerta para luego observar a la chica —¿cómo está? —atinó a preguntar Akane.

—Bueno, la herida no es tan profunda —comenzó a explicar el doctor —parece que se recuperara… por otro lado —el doctor miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y, tomando a Akane del hombro, la alejó un poco de la puerta del 3C para hablarle en voz baja —tengo la impresión de que este chico está metido en cosas peligrosas.

Akane no pudo evitar rememorar el momento de horas atrás, cuando había encontrado a su vecino en plena pelea con unos hombres con mala pinta, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tú…

—No se preocupe por eso doctor, no tengo ninguna intención de relacionarme con un sujeto así —le cortó ella con decisión —simplemente no iba a dejarlo morir desangrado, es todo —la chica extendió el pago por sus servicios al médico.

Kagewaki asintió, tomó el dinero y se retiró deseando buenas noches. Akane dudo un momento, ¿debería ver como se encontraba Ranma? ¿o sería mejor que se alejara de los problemas y regresara a su habitación? Después de todo, acababa de salvarle la vida, pero el doctor Kagewaki tenía razón, si ese chico de verdad estaba metido en cosas peligrosas, no era buena idea que tuvieran alguna especie de relación. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y retirarse a su habitación, cuando una voz del otro lado de la puerta la detuvo.

—¿Estás ahí verdad? —preguntó Ranma, su voz sonaba cansada, parecía como si cada palabra que pronunciaba consumiera toda su energía —puedes entrar…

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Akane decidía que era lo mejor, no es como que el chico pudiera hacerle algún daño viendo el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, además, le debía por lo menos un "gracias" ¿o no? Giró el picaporte de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación casi en penumbras. La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba apenas las facciones del chico que yacía sobre el futón que, aunque Akane no pudo notar en ese momento, estaba roído y lleno de manchas. La chica se paró frente a él sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, los segundos pasaban y la incomodidad iba en aumento. Nerviosa, frotaba sus manos mientras intentaba fijar su vista en algo que no fuera el chico moribundo que respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Estás bien? Era obvio que no lo estaba; tampoco podía preguntarle cómo es que había terminado así, eso ya lo imaginaba. Seguramente habían sido aquellos tipos en el callejón quienes lo hirieron. Y ni pensar en preguntar por qué esos matones la habían tomado contra él, porque si le preguntase y el chico dijera que fue un simple asalto, definitivamente no le habría creído. Tomó una bocanada de aire, aunque no había elegido las palabras que quería pronunciar, pero la voz ronca del chico rompió el silencio de la habitación.

—Gracias —pronunció tomando por sorpresa a Akane, pues por la actitud que había tenido esa misma tarde, dudaba que aquel chico se dignara a agradecerle, estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué hacerlo, cuando Ranma volvió a hablar —pero no tenías que hacerlo.

"Y lo arruinaste de nuevo" pensó Akane entornando los ojos, quería dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, pero su personalidad orgullosa no la dejó. Se agachó para estar más cerca de Ranma, y, con sus ojos clavados en los de él, le dijo en tono casi burlón.

—Por si no te lo recuerdas, me rogaste que te ayudara antes de desmayarte.

Contra todo pronóstico, el chico desvió la mirada. Y Akane pudo ver un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, seguramente hecho con la misma arma que atravesó su abdomen.

—Sólo te pedí que no llamaras a la policía, nada más —respondió él. No había ningún reproche en su voz, ninguna emoción. Su voz era completamente neutra y eso causó más confusión en la chica que si él hubiese seguido su intención de iniciar una pelea verbal.

—Da igual —Akane soltó un bufido y se irguió nuevamente. Lo mejor sería marcharse de allí antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo que no quería y terminase inmiscuida en cosas muy turbias —puedes devolverme la lampara después, no importa —le dijo mientras con la cabeza señalaba el objeto posado sobre el suelo. Dio media vuelta y sólo cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, la voz de Ranma se escuchó nuevamente.

—Te pagaré los gastos del médico —ella no se giró, sólo se quedó parada allí unos segundos antes de salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Y Ranma se quedó sólo nuevamente, en su sucio futón. Suspiró fuertemente y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. Los analgésicos habían aliviado el dolor fuerte, pero esa sensación que sentía bajo el vendaje cada vez que hacía un movimiento, como si alguien lo pinchara con un tenedor no se iba del todo. Genial, ahora tendría que pasar sabe Dios cuántos días en cama hasta que se recuperara. El tal doctor Kagewaki había dicho que la herida no era profunda y no había tocado ningún órgano vital. Pero, aunque accedió a coserle la herida, le instó para que visitara un hospital al día siguiente para que le dieran seguimiento a su recuperación y cuidaran de que no se infectara. Él no había dicho nada, demasiado concentrado en no moverse, pues la anestesia no es algo que un médico lleve en su maletín. Al doctor no parecía molestarle hasta que, por alguna razón se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo había terminado así. Ranma estaba dispuesto a no responder a esa pregunta, pero, por la mirada inquisitiva de Kagewaki, pensó que sería mejor inventarse alguna excusa antes de que comenzara a hacerse ideas equivocadas.

—Unos tipos… intentaron robarme —le había dicho apretando los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar normalmente, se sentía mareado y sumamente agitado.

—¿Intentaron? —inquirió el médico mientras seguía suturando la herida con paciencia, demasiada paciencia diría Ranma. Y Ranma explicó que realmente no llevaba nada de valor encima que pudieran robarle. La conversación había finalizado ahí, por suerte. Pero el chico estaba seguro de que, por lo menos, al médico debió parecerle sospechoso todo aquello.

Y luego estaba aquella chica con el cabello corto, quien era su vecina y al parecer una entrometida. Se detuvo un momento ¿estaba bien que la llamara así? después de todo, si ella no fuera una entrometida, probablemente el ahora estaría muerto, le debía un favor, esa era la verdad, incluso si no le agradaba la idea.

Quizás él había tenido la culpa en primer lugar por presentarse con ella la noche que llegó con el pretexto estúpido de pedirle azúcar, todavía no estaba seguro ni de porqué lo había hecho, tal vez era la necesidad de parecerle amigable a alguien en ese lugar, ya que la casera no parecía tener especial cariño por los hombres y los demás vecinos con los que se había cruzado se limitaron a mirarlo de forma extraña, sea como fuere, quizás no había sido tan buena idea hablarle tan amablemente si después iba a tratarla tan mal cuando lo rescató de los tipos que casi lo matan. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que ella… Akane, ya lo había ayudado en dos ocasiones.

Quizá por cansancio, quizá porque estaba harto de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, o quizá por los analgésicos, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero se quedó dormido con la lampara iluminándole la cara, mientras en su frente se aglomeraba su flequillo en una mezcla de sudor, sangre y polvo, y su último pensamiento fue que tal vez, y solo tal vez, hubiese sido mejor morir ese día.

Akane mantenía la vista fija en el techo de su departamento, hacía por lo menos una hora que intentaba dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Giró sobre su costado izquierdo, y pudo ver la luna brillando en la ventana. No tenía ningún pensamiento en especial, solo era una serie de ideas inconexas que chocaban unas con otras dentro de su cabeza. Estaba la preocupación en torno a su trabajo, la conmoción que causaba en ella las fotos de personas desaparecidas, la nostalgia del hogar que había dejado atrás en Nerima hacia ya casi dos años. Y, a todas estas reflexiones, se sumó una más que la chica no deseaba. La imagen del chico de la trenza tirado en el suelo, inconsciente mientras sangraba dio vueltas en su cabeza, y le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Ella había estado sumamente confundida y asustada horas atrás, cuando el chico perdió el conocimiento frente a sus ojos. Al principio le dio tanto pánico que no sabía que hacer y, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, marcó el número de emergencia para pedir una ambulancia que lo llevara al hospital. Pero cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea colgó inmediatamente, no supo por qué, era una estupidez, aquel chico le había pedido no llevarlo al hospital, ¿pero eso que importaba? ¡parecía al borde de la muerte! no podía dejarlo morir, observó el móvil y quiso marcar nuevamente a emergencias, pero, en su lugar, buscó entre sus contactos uno que quizás podría ayudarle en esa situación.

El doctor Kagewaki era un buen médico, lo había conocido unos meses después de llegar a Tokio, cuando fue víctima de una fuerte fiebre. Kagewaki vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, marcó el número y espero con angustia. Uno, dos, tres tonos hasta que por fin se escuchó la voz masculina responder.

—Doctor, soy yo, Akane Tendō, ¿podría venir inmediatamente? — optó por no dar ningún detalle, pero, probablemente por la angustia en su voz, el médico había notado que era una situación urgente. No sabría describir la cara que puso el cuando le explico que no era ella la que estaba enferma, sino un chico desconocido con una herida en el abdomen que le había suplicado no llevarlo a un hospital. Sin duda estaba desconcertado, pero aún así accedió a ayudar.

De hecho, entre más lo pensaba, se sentía culpable por haber sido grosera con él cuando la cuestionó sobre su relación con el tal Ranma, pero le había molestado demasiado la mirada que le dirigió, como si pensara que no podía cuidarse sola o que estaba metida en cosas raras, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría decirse que desde que conoció a su vecino y se entrometió en sus asuntos, de alguna manera ya estaba inmiscuida en lo que sea que él estuviera haciendo. Incapaz de seguir dando vueltas en la cama y de soportar aquellos razonamientos nocturnos, se levantó de un salto, encendió su laptop y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Notas de autora:

¡Volví! ¡Esperen! No me asesinen aún. Denme oportunidad de explicarles, se que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero estuve demasiado ocupada, entre la U, el trabajo, y otros problemas personales sentía que me ahogaba. Este capítulo llevo escribiéndolo desde hace dos meses, pero no había podido terminarlo y revisarlo. En verdad lo siento, pero prometo que, aunque tarde, no dejare esta historia inconclusa, lleva demasiado tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza que no podría simplemente abandonarla.

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, se que la historia es un poco lenta, pero hay cosas que es necesario poner en contexto para cuando llegue el momento en que se desaten los conflictos xd. Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y apreciaría un montón si me dejasen un review. ¡Saludos!


	4. Episodio 4 — Mentiras

Episodio IV

**Mentiras**

* * *

La noche había sido larga, una de las noches más largas y frías que había vivido. Por ratos lograba conciliar el sueño, pero las espantosas pesadillas que se creaban en su mente lograban traerlo de vuelta a una realidad que no era mucho mejor, la herida le ardía constantemente, no importaba la cantidad insana de analgésicos que se metiera a la boca, seguía teniendo esa sensación de escozor de la que ya estaba harto. Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol asomaran por la ventana, Ranma estaba más que despierto, tumbado sobre el futón, tratando de no pensar y de no sentir.

Se incorporó poco a poco, el dolor no disminuía, pero tampoco ganaba nada quedándose ahí acostado, tenía cosas que hacer y entre más tiempo perdiera…ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sucedería. Como pudo, caminó hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha, tal vez se sentiría mejor con un poco de agua caliente, ducharse le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido, pues debía tener cuidado de no mojar los vendajes, cuando terminó ya había amanecido. Se vistió, tomó la caja de píldoras, su billetera y la tarjeta con el nombre y la dirección del médico que lo había atendido la noche anterior. Salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás al departamento contiguo, probablemente la chica seguiría allí a esas horas, de todas formas, no se podía quedar a averiguarlo.

Bajar las escaleras le supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero cuando salió a la calle y sintió el aire en su rostro, por un ínfimo momento se sintió mejor. Había visto una farmacia cerca de allí, primero necesitaba conseguir más medicamento, casi se había terminado la caja y dudaba que pudiera aguantar el dolor sin ninguna droga encima. Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de la sudadera y comenzó a avanzar en el barullo de la ciudad, incluso siendo tan temprano, ya había personas yendo de aquí para allá y debía ser en extremo cauteloso, la paliza que le había propinado a los tipos del día anterior y la herida en su torso no eran garantía de que estuviera a salvo, probablemente querrían buscarlo para terminar con lo que empezaron, pero no sería tan estúpido para dejar que lo atraparan una segunda vez.

Después de todo, aún les debía dinero. Con suerte tendría suficiente en el bolsillo para comprar las medicinas y algo de comer, pero necesitaba conseguir un trabajo lo más pronto posible o terminaría muriendo de hambre en aquel sucio departamento. Aquel pensamiento le hizo evocar la figura de aquella chica que lo había salvado y eso le disgustó sumamente, no sólo porque no entendía que la impulsó a ayudarlo, sino porque, en primer lugar, no debió haberse involucrado con ella la noche que llegó allí con la estúpida excusa de pedirle azúcar, tal vez tenía la esperanza de pedirle dinero prestado para luego largarse de ahí sin pagarle, eso había funcionado, al menos la mayoría de las veces. De hecho, ese era su plan, estar en Tokio como máximo dos meses, reuniendo lo que necesitaba y después marcharse a otra ciudad, lo más lejos de Nerima que pudiera, al menos por el momento.

Se detuvo frente a la farmacia e ingreso, irguiéndose lo más que pudo para que no fuese demasiado notorio que estaba lastimado y no asustar a la dependienta, que lo miraba con cierto recelo, se retiró la capucha que le cubría el rostro y sacó la caja de medicina para mostrársela.

—Quiero estas píldoras, por favor— pidió con toda la amabilidad posible forzando una sonrisa. La chica lo observó con sospecha, luego a la pequeña caja, y se retiró para buscar las medicinas, unos momentos después volvió con un paquete idéntico al de Ranma, pasó el código de barras en el lector y se lo entregó.

—Son 1.200 yenes—Ranma rebuscó en su billetera, 1.400 yenes, perfecto, no creía que le alcanzara para mucho el dinero sobrante, quizás podría comprarse unas galletas o algo por el estilo. Miró a su alrededor como buscando algo que pudiese comprar para saciar su hambre, pero desistió y le pidió a la chica una botella de agua. Pagó sus productos y salió de allí con la intención de entrar a un _konbini_ a buscar algo barato para comer, pero antes tendría que tomar las medicinas para aguantar el maldito dolor.

Se sentó en la banqueta y con brusquedad sacó dos píldoras de la caja y se las metió a la boca casi atragantándose con ellas. Respiró con profundidad, se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiese estado peleando toda la noche. Era lógico al final de cuentas, apenas y había conseguido dormir un par de horas quizás. Tocó la herida, se sentía caliente, asomó la cabeza por el agujero del cuello de la camiseta y pudo distinguir la venda que cubría su herida, estaba manchada de sangre.

"Maldición" masculló entre dientes. ¿Acaso la herida estaba abriéndose?, quizás finalmente no había sido buena idea caminar. Buscó en sus bolsillos la tarjeta que le había dejado el médico. Él le había recomendado que acudiera a un hospital para que lo valoraran, pero era obvio que en su condición no se iba a arriesgar a meterse a un lugar en donde tendría que dar su nombre completo, el lugar de donde venía y para colmo explicar porque tenía un corte en el abdomen.

_Dr. Kagewaki Akira_

_Calle Oriente 3, Edificio Furawazu, Segunda planta, número 4_

_Medicina general_

Ranma se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos, la dirección no estaba lejos, podría llegar caminando y luego… bueno, no sabía realmente. No tenía dinero ¿se supone que llegaría y le diría "hola doctor, soy el desconocido al que ayudó anoche, no tengo dinero y no quiero ir al hospital por razones que no puedo decirle, pero le agradecería si me revisara la herida"?, definitivamente era una estupidez por donde quiera que lo viera, pero la herida no dejaba de arderle y no parecía que las pastillas estuvieran ayudando demasiado, si continuaba así, era probable que las cosas empeoraran aún más, no estaba seguro, pero pensó que incluso podría llegar a morir, y fue ese el pensamiento que lo motivó a levantarse e ir en busca del doctor.

El edificio era bonito, muy limpio y pulcro, al parecer se trataba de un lugar donde trabajaban diferentes doctores especialistas por lo que pudo notar en la placa que estaba en la recepción, mientras esperaba que la encargada terminara de hablar por teléfono.

—¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? —le preguntó la chica sin colgar el aparato.

—Ranma, Ranma Kuonji —insistió él —Ya le dije que el doctor me vio anoche, por favor, dígale eso, de verdad me urge verlo.

—Sí, solo espere un momento por favor.

Ranma se sentó en el sofá, si permanecía más tiempo de pie era muy probable que se desplomara cuando comenzara a andar, estaba sudando y se sentía mareado, apenas y había conseguido llegar hasta ahí y hablar con la recepcionista sin quejarse. Mientras caminaba había determinado que si iba a pedirle ayuda a ese doctor tendría que darle los suficientes datos para convencerlo, pero sin develar nada que pudiese ponerle en una situación delicada o lo hiciera parecer aún más sospechoso. Había empezado por darle un nombre falso, por suerte la chica que lo atendió o era muy inocente o lo vio muy desesperado como para detenerse a pedirle alguna identificación que lo acreditara, además, le había dicho que conocía al doctor, y en parte era verdad, sólo omitió que lo había visto recién la noche antes y en qué circunstancias.

Pero, si todo salía bien, podría hablar con Kagewaki y convencerlo de que no era más que un chico con problemas económicos que le pidió dinero a las personas equivocadas, lo cual no era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. El doctor parecía buena persona, así que con suerte le creería y se compadecería de él lo suficiente para ayudarlo.

—Kuonji-san—pronunció la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos —el doctor me indicó que subiera, por favor, lo atenderá ahora mismo.

Ranma celebró una pequeña victoria dentro de sí y se incorporó para subir las escaleras, por suerte sólo se trataba de la segunda planta, podría llegar al consultorio sin que se le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudo por un momento en tocar, no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera una buena idea, pero se le agotaban las opciones, necesitaba recuperarse para continuar con sus asuntos y poder marcharse de Tokio, entre más tiempo pasara en esa ciudad, más peligrosa se volvería la situación, no sólo para él, sino también para su familia. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta suavemente, dentro escuchó la voz del doctor indicándole que pasara.

—Así que realmente eras tú—fue lo primero que le dijo el doctor, sentado detrás de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, observándolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supo? —indagó Ranma tratando de mantenerle la mirada, pero sin parecer amenazante, si quería engañar a ese doctor tendría que ser lo suficientemente astuto y actuar con cautela, y dárselas de inocente le pareció un buen primer paso.

—Bueno, por supuesto no suelo atender a muchos chicos heridos con un arma blanca por las noches, no es mi pasatiempo favorito—respondió el galeno con una calma que a Ranma le pareció abrumadora —venga, siéntate, dime ¿fuiste al hospital?

—No—dijo el chico apresuradamente obedeciendo al doctor y sentándose frente a él, debía continuar hablando antes de que Kagewaki siguiera interrogándolo y se viera atrapado contra la pared por una pregunta que no podría responder—verá doctor… yo, en realidad no soy de aquí, vengo de Osaka, mi padre está muy enfermo como para trabajar, y mis hermanos necesitan comida y ropa, vine a Tokio porque creí que podría encontrar un buen trabajo para ayudar a mi familia, pero no me ha ido muy bien, y lo que me pasó ayer… bueno, le pedí dinero prestado a unos hombres, pero no pude pagarles y por eso me asaltaron y me golpearon…—habló rápido y casi sin respirar, había estado ensayando lo que diría en todo el camino, sólo esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente convincente, aunque por el rostro del doctor no estaba seguro, se notaba un tanto consternado pero no hacía ningún movimiento, sólo lo observaba con detenimiento, como examinándolo.

—Vaya, realmente no te ha ido bien, ¿no, muchacho? —dijo por fin Kagewaki —¿sabes?, yo tampoco lo tuve fácil cuando vine a estudiar a Tokio, también me metí en algunos problemas por dinero, pero no tan graves como los tuyos por suerte.

—Doctor, yo… realmente lamentó tener que pedirle esto, pero es que de verdad no tengo dinero para ir a un hospital y me estoy sintiendo realmente mal, la herida no deja de dolerme y yo… sólo me gustaría que pudiera revisarme

Kagewaki se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Ranma, tomó el termómetro y se lo colocó bajó el brazo, para después utilizar el estetoscopio que llevaba en el cuello y escuchar su corazón.

—No pareces estar muy bien—declaró el doctor después de examinarlo, tomó el termómetro y lo observó—además tienes fiebre, ¿has estado descansando?

—No mucho—Ranma no levantó la mirada, temía que si miraba a Kagewaki a los ojos este percibiera que le había mentido y lo corriera del consultorio

—Ya veo, ven aquí, voy a revisarte— Ranma obedeció, se retiró la sudadera y la camisa y se recostó en la camilla como le indicó el galeno, este notó las vendas con sangre y

comenzó a desenvolverlas, sólo para encontrase con lo que ya imaginaba, la herida estaba abriéndose nuevamente.

—Como imaginé, la herida se está abriendo, entiendo que necesitas buscar cómo ganar dinero muchacho, pero esto no va a sanar a menos que reposes, ¿entiendes?

Ranma asintió, claro que entendía, pero no podía quedarse tirado en la cama por sabía Dios cuantos días o semanas dejando pasar el tiempo.

—Mira —continuó el doctor—puedo curarte la herida y colocarte adhesivos para que no vuelva a abrirse, pero si no te cuidas y tomas los medicamentos no te servirá de nada. Si te ayudo, ¿te cuidarás hasta que te recuperes?

Ranma volvió a asentir, quizás tenía una mirada lastimosa a causa del dolor, la falta de sueño o el hambre, no lo sabía, pero Kagewaki le sonrió de una manera que le supo paternal.

Mientras le curaba la herida, Ranma miraba hacia la ventana del consultorio, tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando el doctor le habló.

—Se que probablemente no me incumbe, de hecho, eso dijo ella anoche, pero, me gustaría saber, ¿qué relación tienes con Akane Tendō?

El chico abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules, ¿a que venía esa pregunta de repente? No estaba preparado para responder eso, en primer lugar, porque ni siquiera conocía a la chica lo suficiente y estaba molesto porque le hubiese salvado la vida sin pedirle nada a cambio, y en segundo lugar porque ¿Qué le importaba a ese doctor si era amigo de la chica, o su conocido? ¿Acaso el doctor estaría interesado en ella?, después de todo no era tan mayor, si acaso rondase los 35 años o incluso menos. Su cabeza estaba haciéndose un lío por una simple pregunta, debía encontrar algo que responder que no le hiciera perder el favor de Kagewaki.

—La verdad no la conozco mucho, es mi vecina, pero…

—Ella es una buena chica, ¿sabes? —lo interrumpió él —me sorprendió que me llamase anoche y aún más cuando vi de que se trataba… ayudar a un chico en tu situación, bueno, es muy de su estilo, solo… me preocupó que estuviera involucrada en algo malo, ya sabes —Kagewaki lo miró, insistente, como si buscara que Ranma le confirmase que Akane no estaba inmiscuida en asuntos que pudieran poner en peligro su integridad física o moral, pero antes de que el chico de ojos azules pudiera responder, el médico pareció dar marcha atrás—no debería estar hablándote sobre esto… discúlpame, es solo que…

—Lo entiendo—le cortó Ranma, dándose cuenta de que Akira Kagewaki parecía tener un cariño especial por la chica del cabello corto, pues su voz se tornaba suave y parecía volverse un poco torpe cuando la mencionaba, así que, si podía usar tal información en su favor, la usaría —no se preocupe, doctor, le garantizo que la señorita Tendō y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ella es una buena persona, me salvó la vida y se lo agradezco, y por esa misma razón no pienso involucrarla en mis asuntos.

—Ya veo…—murmuró Kagewaki más para sí mismo que para Ranma—bien, ya terminamos, puedes levantarte. Ranma obedeció y se incorporó sobre la camilla, mientras el doctor se deshacía de los guantes en el basurero —recuerda que debes guardar reposo o la herida volverá a abrirse, ¿de acuerdo?

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de doctor y paciente, y el primero se apresuró a abrir la puerta, Ranma se asomó con discreción, era la chica de la recepción, quien traía consigo una bandeja de comida que entregó al médico con una sonrisa, el chico contuvo la respiración, no había comido nada y se sentía débil, y la comida se veía tan deliciosa… estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó al doctor disculparse por la interrupción, explicarle que no había desayunado y después ofrecerle que compartieran el cuantioso desayuno.

—¿Ranma? —el doctor pasó la mano frente al rostro del chico, logrando que por fin saliera de su trance −¿quieres un poco?

—¿Eh?, oh, no Kagewaki-sama, no podría…

—Vamos, no seas tímido, apuesto a que tampoco has comido nada, ven acércate —lo invitó el galeno sentándose en su escritorio. Ranma pensó que después de todo, no tenía otra opción, el doctor se había portado excelente con él, y, aún a pesar de sus circunstancias, Ranma sabía reconocer a una persona de buenos sentimientos. Si bien su intención no era, en lo más mínimo, aprovecharse de la bondad de aquel hombre, si podía aprovechar al máximo lo que pudiera ofrecerle, al final de cuentas, era muy probable que después de marcharse de Tokio no volviera a verlo nunca más.

El desayuno fue como una bendición para el chico de la trenza y le ayudó en suma para reponer fuerzas, había asumido que los analgésicos no le estaban causando el efecto deseado, pero después de lo bien que se sintió cuando llenó su estómago, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que realmente necesitaba era comer mejor, aunque con unos cuantos yenes en la bolsa, muy probablemente no lograría nada... tenía que resolver ese asunto lo más pronto posible, si realmente quería lograr su objetivo, conseguir dinero era uno de los primeros pasos.

Después de parar en el _konbini _para conseguir agua y algo de comida instantánea con lo último del dinero que le quedaba regresó al departamento, eran alrededor de las 02:00 pm, realmente se había demorado mucho en el consultorio del doctor, conversando con él acerca de sus años de estudiante y la supuesta familia de Ranma, claro que el chico trataba de desviar la atención de Kagewaki para no tener que contar demasiados detalles falsos que después no recordaría. Realmente no había resultado difícil, al doctor le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo, sus logros y todo lo que le había costado su profesión, Ranma lo escuchó atentamente y se mostró interesado en cada palabra, hizo algunas preguntas y rio de los chistes ocasionales, y al final había resultado bien, simpatizó tanto con Kagewaki que este le había obsequiado más medicamentos y materiales de curación.

Ranma metió la llave en la cerradura del departamento y la giró, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Akane Tendō, con aspecto cansado y un rostro que reflejó sorpresa al verlo.

—Hola—atinó a decir Ranma. Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes, como si intentara decir algo, pero finalmente bajó la mirada, le devolvió el saludo y caminó hacia su puerta buscando su llave en el bolso. Ranma la observó meter la llave en la cerradura con movimientos bruscos y poco coordinados para después arremeter contra la puerta porque la llave no giraba en el picaporte, normal, la había metido al revés.

El chico se debatió unos segundos entre ayudar a su no muy avispada vecina —que le había salvado la vida, se encargaba de recordarle el subconsciente—o entrar en su propio departamento y olvidarse de ella por completo. Para su desgracia, se decidió por lo primero.

—Déjame ayudarte—le dijo acercándose, Akane respondió con recelo que "no hacía falta", pero Ranma ya tenía las manos apoyadas en el picaporte y estaba moviendo la llave de arriba abajo con delicadeza, hasta que esta cedió, la introdujo esta vez de la manera correcta y abrió la puerta —ya está —le indicó a la chica, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa amigable. Dio media vuelta sin esperar que le dieran las gracias, dispuesto a meterse en su departamento y esperando no volver a coincidir con la chica al menos dentro de los próximos días, pero la voz cansada y dudosa de ella lo detuvo en seco.

—Espera—le dijo, y sin esperar a que respondiera, preguntó con rapidez, como si temiera arrepentirse si lo pensaba demasiado —¿cómo sigue tu herida?

Ranma se giró con cautela y la observó. Le sorprendió ver que su rostro lucía genuinamente preocupado, ¿qué pasaba con ella?, él era un completo desconocido con el que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, ¿por qué se interesaba en saber cómo se encontraba?, ¿acaso quería saber si su acto bueno del día tuvo algún efecto en él?, no conseguía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas y terminar con la conversación lo más pronto posible, ya tendría tiempo para hacerse un lío mental tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de Akane.

—Estoy mejor, gracias—dijo al fin, y ella pareció aliviada—respecto a los gastos médicos… creo que me tomará más tiempo de lo estimado pagarte—soltó sin pensar

—Entiendo, está bien, págame cuando puedas—Akane le sonrió, dejándolo algo descolocado, pues la noche anterior parecía haberse molestado cuando él expuso su intención de pagarle, hizo ademán de entrar a su departamento, pero se detuvo al instante y, sin mirarlo, le dijo —y si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo —acto seguido, cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta.

Y nuevamente Ranma se quedó parado allí sin saber qué decir. Esa muchacha… en verdad no lograba comprenderla.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, ya sé que de nuevo me he tardado en actualizar, pero en verdad había estado ocupada. Les pido disculpas :c

Bueno, a partir de este capítulo las cosas cambiarán un poco, iré alternando la narración entre el punto de vista de Ranma y el de Akane, espero no les resulté difícil de seguir el hilo de la historia por esta razón.

¿Qué les parece?, ¿En que creen que está metido Ranma? Si tienen alguna teoría me encantaría leerla. ¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
